un amor de verdad
by hikarus
Summary: La relación de ranma y akane no pasa por un muy buen momento, todo cambiará radicalmente cuando el alma de Ranma pierde su alma, el amor que siente será lo sufrientemente fuerte, como para ir hasta el inframundo en su búsqueda
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

Un amor verdadero

capitulo 1 Celos por ti

Era 31 de octubre en el mundo occidental se celebraba la noche de brujas, en Japón esa tradición no existía, los estudiantes del grupo de ranma y akane se preparaban para salir por un par de días de excursión al campo, se disponía a subirse al autobús para comenzar el largo viaje

-Señor saotome y señorita Tendo ustedes como son prometidos se encargar de cuidarse el uno del otro- decía el profesor Kuruma, todos sus compañeros empezaron a molestarlos

Ukyo no le gustaba mucho la idea que su prometido estuviera junto akane durante todo el viaje profesor Kuruma - yo creo que mi amigo rancha estaría mejor si él y yo viajamos juntos por lo menos él y yo no la llevamos bien

-Lo siento mucho señorita Kuonji pero ya es una decisión que he tomado y no hay marcha atrás usted se va con Daisuki

A Ukyo no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la decisión del profesor Kuruma de mala gana pero de todas maneras iba aprovechar este viaje para acercarse lo más posible a su amigo ranma, no iba a dejarlo un momento solo

Ranma, akane y todos sus compañeros estaban subiéndose al autobús para iniciar el largo viaje

-Baka espero que no te aproveches que estas sentado al lado mío i tu sabes que yo no soy como tu amiguita shampoo

-Tu qué clase de chico crees que soy yo nunca me aprovecharía de una mujer y mucho menos una tan fea marimacho como tú, ni porque tu fueras la última mujer del mundo

-Baka vete y siéntate con tu amiguita Ukyo por lo menos a ella si la tratas bien

Todos sus compañeros no los podían de dejar de mirarlos- parecen esposos se siempre se la pasan discutiendo- decía Daisuki

-Si aunque siempre lo estén negando nosotras sabemos que ranma se muere de amor por nuestra amiga akane- decía Yuka

Ranma y akane estaban muy sonrojados – no es cierto es mentira a mí no me gusta akane todo es culpa de viejo y del padre de akane ellos nos comprometieron antes de que naciéramos

-Si ranma y yo solo somos amigos

-Si como no unos amigos que siempre están celándose entre ustedes dos- decía Sayuri en un tono burlón

-Señor saotome y señorita Tendo compórtense o se quedan aquí en Nerima sus asuntos personales los arreglan en su casa- les dijo el profesor Kuruma

Ranma y akane no les quedó más remedio que sentarse juntos, estaban muy cansados ya que no habían podido dormir la noche anterior por que el maestro Japosai y sus viejos amigos estuvieron molestando al chico de la trenza, muy lentamente los chicos iban cerrando sus ojos, estaban siendo vencidos por el cansancio, ellos dos se quedaron dormidos akane tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su prometido y la cabeza del hijo de Genma recostada junto al de la menor de las hijas de Soun,

-Que lindos se ven así dormidos- decía Sayuri

-Si ojalá fueren así todo el tiempo – decía Yuka de su maleta saco una cara y tomo varias fotos

Ukyo sentía mucha curiosidad por lo que estaba pasando, no sabía por qué había tanto alboroto en los puestos de atrás de ese autobús sintió muchas ganas de ir a ver que estaba pasando estaba a punto de pararse pero fue detenida por el profesor Kuruma

-Adonde cree que va señorita Kuonji usted se queda acá mientras yo voy a ver qué está pasando atrás

El profesor Kuruma fue a mirar que era lo que pasaba atrás, Ukyo no hiso caso y se fue a ver qué era lo que sucedía atrás

Ukyo abrió sus ojos como platos y sintió muchos celos al ver como ranma y akane se habían quedado dormidos- RANMAAA-grito Ukyo

Ranma y akane se despertaron al oír, se sentían muy incomodos por la forma como los veían sus compañeros

-Bueno ya todos a sus puestos el especulo ya se acabó, por favor señorita Tendo y señor saotome compórtense y dejen sus muestras de afecto para su casa- ranma y akane no sabían lo que había pasado y por qué el profesor Kuruma les había dicho eso

Sayuri le mostro la foto que había tomado con su cámara de fotos instantáneas, de ellos cuando se habían quedado dormidos los dos chicos se sonrojaron por lo que habían visto en aquella foto,

-Rancha si quieres te puedes sentarte junto a mi te aseguro que a mi lado la pasaras muy bien podemos hablar de los viejos tiempos, te acuerdas cuando dormíamos juntos

Akane miraba con mucha rabia a Ukyo- bueno ranma si quieres te dejo libre para que puedas irte al lado de tu amiguita y puedan recordar viejos tiempos

Ranma se sentía muy incómodo por esta situación por fortuna para él, el profesor Kuruma llamo a Ukyo para que ocupara su puesto

-tu estarías muy feliz de recordar viejos tiempos con tu amiguita Ukyo por mi te puedes con ella

-Entre ella y yo nunca pasó nada además eso ocurrió hace más de diez años yo era un niño y desconocía que Ukyo fuera una chica, no sé porque debo darte explicaciones ni que tu fueras mi novia, por cómo te comportas pareciera que sintieras muchos celos de uchan

-Si como no yo nunca sentir celos de un fenómeno como tú y sólo sería tu novia en tus sueños- la hija mejor de Soun estaba tan disgustada que no sabía lo que estaba diciendo

-Yo diría que en vez de sueños eso sería un pesadilla, yo nunca en mi vida me fijaría en un marimacho, que ni siquiera sabe cocinar muy bien, siento mucha lástima del chico que sea tu novio el pobre la pasaría muy mal a tu lado

-Los ojos de la pequeña Tendo se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas ya que ranma había sido muy cruel con sus palabras, vete de aquí no quiero que sigas a mi lado no te quiero volver a ver

El profesor Kuruma estaba ya cansado de tantas discusiones entre ranma y akane así que se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a donde estaba sentados ranma y akane- ya no más estoy cansado de ustedes dos, ya veo fue muy mala idea mía que ustedes dos compartirán asientos, bueno señor saotome usted va cambiar de puesto con la señorita Ukyo

Todos los compañeros de ranma lo veían muy mal, era como con sus miradas lo estuvieran juzgando el chico de la trenza, él tenía su mirada dirija así el suelo no podía creer lo que había hecho, el hijo de Genma se sentó en el puesto que ocupaba su amiga Ukyo, la chica de la espátula se sentó al lado de akane, las dos chicas no se miraba nada bien a pesar de ello el viaje transcurrió sin más discusiones

ya había pasado varias horas desde la discusión de akane y ranma y el autobús había llegado alquiler lugar en donde los estudiantes del grupo f del instituto Furinkan llevarían a cabo su excursión, después de unos minutos de una larga caminata por un inmenso bosque llagaron al lugar donde acamparían todas los estudiantes bajaron sus pesadas maletas al suelo

-Bueno señor saotome usted y la señorita Kuonji se encargará de buscar madera para realizar una fogata ya que dentro muy poco va anochecer

"maldición ahora que voy hacer quería disculparme con akane por lo que veo tendré que esperar para hacerlo espero que no vaya a pensar nada malo"

"Esta es mi oportunidad para decirte a rancha lo que siento por el "Ukyo estaba muy feliz ya que por fin estaría sólo con su amigo ranma

Los dos chicos salieron a recorrer el bosque en búsqueda de ramas secas, akane estaba muy celosa al ver que su prometido se había ido con su mejor amiga, a pesar de estar muy sentida con ranma no estaba dispuesta a permitir que nadie le quitara al amor de su vida, estaba apuntó de salir a buscar al chico de la trenza y Ukyo

-Adonde cree que va señorita Tendo- le dijo el profesor Kuruma

"Piensa akane no le vayas a decir que tienes celos de Ukyo"- sólo quería ir a ver si ranma y Ukyo necesitaban ayuda

-Bueno siéndolo así puede ir espero que no se vaya a perder estos muy grande y muy peligroso

-Descuide profesor Kuruma ellos no deben estar muy lejos a demás yo me se cuidar muy bien

Amiga lucha por lo que es tuyo- le decía su amiga Sayuri

-Si akane nosotros sabemos que Ukyo está enamorada de ranma y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para conquistarlo- le decía Yuka

Ustedes dos que tonterías dicen a mí no me importan lo que ranma y su amiga hagan, sólo quiero traer un poco de leña para hacer una fogata ya que la noche en estos bosque es muy fría, akane salió muy rápido en búsqueda de su prometido las palabras de sus amigas la habían dejado intranquila

* * *

Hacia un rato ya que ranma y su amiga Ukyo llevaba caminado por el bosque en búsqueda de ramas secas cara hacer una fogata

-rancha dime que sientes por akane, quiero que seas muy sincero conmigo

-¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas?, no se uchan últimamente estas actuado muy raro

-Solo tengo mucha curiosidad, además tú eres mi mejor amigo y entre amigos se cuentan todo- Ukyo quería saber si ella tenía alguna posibilidad de ser la novia de ranma

-Si tienes toda la razón tu eres mi mejor amiga, no sé qué es lo que siento por akane, solo sé que me siento muy bien cuando estoy a su lado, y me siento muy triste cuando me alejo de ella, no se esto es muy nuevo para mi

Ukyo estaba muy triste por las palabras que había dicho su amigo ranma en lo más profundo de su corazón ella sabía que ranma estaba enamorado de akane ya no tenía sentido luchar por su amor

Sin darse cuenta ranma tropezó con una raíz de un árbol, tomo a Ukyo por la mano, haciendo que los dos cayeron al piso, la chica de la espátula cayó encima de, el chico de la trenza por poco sus labios se tocan

Akane al ver lo que había sucedido soltó todos los ranma que había recogido sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, la pequeña Tendo salió corriendo muy rápido de allí

ESPERA Akaneeeno te vayas no es lo que tú crees

Continuara

Hola amigos les traigo una pequeña historia de no más 3 capítulos que va a tener algo de terror, en el próximo capítulo las cosas para el chico de la trenza y su prometida se van a poner más difíciles, espero que les guste

Por favor déjenme sus comentarios ya que son muy importantes para mí, me animan a seguir esta historia y gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews gracias por su tiempo

Se despide su amigo

hikarus


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

**Un amor verdadero**

Capítulo 2

**Un mal entendido causa gran dolor**

-Quítate de encima-le decía ranma a su amiga Ukyo

Ukyo se levantó muy rápidamente, ranma también lo hizo el chico de la trenza y su amiga

-Discúlpame ranma yo no quería que esto pasara, no era mi intensión causarte problemas con akane

-Descuida uchan, tu yo solo somos amigos pero, si quieres en otro momento podemos hablar, en este momento solo quiero arreglar las cosas con akane

El chico de la trenza corrió lo más rápido que pudo ya que él sabía que akane estaba muy lastimada, no sabía como pero tenía que arreglar las cosas con su prometida, para ranma akane era muy importante ya que era la única chica a quien él amaba con toda su alma

"fui una tonta al creer que ranma sentía algo por mí, él nunca se fijaría en una chica tan fea y poco femenina como yo, pero ya no más tengo que sacarlo de mi corazón un chico como el no vale la pena por mí que se quede con Ukyo ella es a quien el ama de verdad"

Ranma corrió lo más rápido que pudo él quería decir tantas cosas akane decir que Ukyo era solamente un amiga y que nunca besaría otros labios que no fueran los de ella, ya que él amaba tal y como era

-Akane no te vayas, entre Ukyo y yo no hay nada, sólo somos amigos

-Mentirosos eres un gran mentiroso, como dices esas cosas si yo misma vi como tú y ella estaba a punto de darse un beso

-Como dices esas cosas solo fue un accidente yo resbale con la raiz de un arbol y la tomé por la mano y ella cayó encima mío, esa es todo la verdad

-¡No te creo!, déjame sola, no quiero estar contigo en este momento, vete al lado de tu amiguita Ukyo, con ella la pasas muy bien, en cambio conmigo la pasas muy mal siempre me dices que soy fea y nada dócil" yo quería ser más que sólo una amiga tuya, estaba dispuesta a dar mi vida por ti, pero por lo que vi no soy nada para ti, sólo una obligación un compromiso"- vete y déjame en paz , no quiero volverte a ver

-No pienso dejarte sola primero quiero que me escuches tengo algo muy importante que decirte- ranma estaba decidido a contarle que la amaba que sin ella él no podía vivir

-No, ranma no quiero, no entiendes que quiero estar sola, que estoy muy dolida contigo, no quiero verte por un tiempo- akane corrió muy deprisa ya que estar lo más alejada del chico de la trenza, quería estar sola muy sola aunque fuera solo por un momento, su mente la atormentaba no la dejaba en paz tenía muy presente en su cabeza la imagen de Ukyo y ranma allí recostados sobre el piso del bosque

Ranma no estaba dispuesto a dejarla sola ya no quería perder era su único amor, por ella muchas veces estuvo dispuesto a arriesgar su vida, ya que ella le pertenecía akane- corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que la alcanzo, de repente una misteriosa neblina cubrió ese gran bosque, era que muy espesa que no se podía ver nada, ranma tomo a akane por la mano

-Suéltame baka no entiendes que tu presencia me lastima

-No, no pienso dejarte sola, no quiero que te pierdas en este inmenso bosque, no quiero que pase nada malo porque yo sin ti no podría vivir, no quiero volver a perderte nunca más, tú no sabes el dolor que sentí cuando pensé que habías muerto en yusenkyo mi corazón se llenó de un gran dolor, por eso no quiero y no puedo dejarte sola

Akane no podía creer lo que había dicho Ranma por que el siempre, negaba lo que sentía, aquel chico que era un tonto que siempre le decía que era una marimacho, sintiera eso por ella pero era mayor su orgullo y no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo tan fácilmente

* * *

Ukyo por más que había buscado por varios minutos a su amigo Rancha y Akane no los pudo encontrar, ella pensó que a lo mejor ellos ya habían llegado a donde estaban acampando todos sus compañeros, ella se dirigió rumbo hasta allí en sus manos llevaba muchos ramas secas después de unos minutos llego hasta aquel sitio, se sorprendió mucho al ver que la peliazul y Ranma aún no había llegado

-Que le hiciste a mi amiga Akane- le dijo Yuka con mucha rabia a Ukyo

-Si dimos que paso, no nos dejes con la duda- le decía Sayuri a Ukyo

Ukyo no sabía que decir no les podía contar lo que había sucedido ya que le harían muchas preguntas bochornosas – no se Ranma y yo nos separamos cada quien tomo su camino, saben yo también estoy muy preocupada por ellos

El profesor Kuruma se acercó a donde esta Ukyo está algo molesto ya que Ranma y Akane aún no habían llegado- señorita kouyi que paso con sus otros dos compañeros porque aún no han llegado

-No se tal vez se perdieron en el bosque, pero descuide Ranma se sabe cuidar muy bien el y su padre suelen ir de entrenamiento a un lugar muy similar a este bosque- Ukyo a pesar de lo que había dicho se sentía muy preocupada por el chico de la trenza ya que comprendía que él hijo de genma amaba akane y también sabía que la menor de las Tendo no iba a perdonar fácilmente a su amigo Rancha

-tanto el señor Saotome como la Señorita Tendo solo me han dejado muchos dolores de cabeza, ya es muy tarde como para ir a buscarlos, esperemos que no les pase nada malo esta noche mañana en la mañana los espesaremos a buscarlos

* * *

Ranma y Akane habían caminado por mucho tiempo tomados de la mano poco a poco y sin darse cuenta la neblina desapareció ellos dos se encontraba en un viejo camino

-Suéltame ya baka, no tienes que cuidarme yo se me cuidar sola, ya te puedes ir a donde tu amiguita Ukyo a terminar lo que tú y ella estaban haciendo- las palabras de akane eran muy hirientes

-Estas celos de ella, porque si según tu yo soy solamente un amigo tuyo

-Que yo celosa, menos de un fenómeno como tú solo estoy contigo por el honor de mi familia ya que mi padre y el tuyo hicieron un acuerdo de compromiso y asi yo no lo quiera tendré que cumplirlo

-¿Solo por eso estás conmigo?

-Si solo por eso, tú me gustas, solo te puedo ver como un amigo, el cual me ha fallado muchas veces, es por eso que quería estar sola, Akane estaba tan herida que solo podía decir esas cosas

-Ya veo, bueno Akane tu tampoco me gustas todo lo que te había dicho antes era solo mentiras yo tampoco me enamoraría de una chica como tú, compadezco al pobre chico que sea tu novio de seguro tú lo vas a matar con tu comida

Los dos chicos estaban discutiendo sin darse cuenta llegaron a un cruce de caminos en que sitio estaba un hombre muy anciano

-Buenas tardes muchachos que hacen ustedes dos en un sitio muy tan a legado como este

-Bueno lo que paso es que nos perdimos, por la intensa niebla que cubrió todo el bosque- le decía Ranma a ese extraño anciano

-Ya veo les voy a dar un consejo, por nada del mundo vayan a entrar a una casona vieja ya que en esta época pasan cosas muy extrañas, sobretodo en esta noche por lo que se nadie que ha entrado en ella ha podido salir

-Bueno gracias seguiremos su consejo- dijo ranma mientras salía de allí

-Que tonto eres Ranma mira ya es muy tarde y dentro de muy poco va anochecer, será mejor que le pidamos a ese nombre que si nos puede dar alojamiento por esta noche

Ranma se rascaba su cabeza mientras miraba akane que aún seguía disgustada- tienes la razón estés bosque de noche son muy peligrosos- los dos chicos se dieron la vuelta pero ese extraño anciano había desaparecido de allí

-Si ves ranma es tu culpa ahora que vamos hacer, a donde vamos a pasar la noche, baka tú tienes la culpa de todo

-tonta

-Insensible

-Fea

-Fenómeno

-Marimacho

Los dos chicos estuvieron discutiendo por mucho tiempo que no se dieron de cuenta que habían llegado a un bosque muy tenebroso de viejos arboles los cuales no tenían hojas, era un lugar muy sinestro el ambiente era muy pesado, ellos búhos ululaban y los lobos aullaban

Akane tenía tanto miedo que se le olvido que estaba disgustada con Ranma

Ranma no quiero estar aquí este sitio me recuerda mucho una la última película de terror que vimos por televisión

-Así ya me acuerdo la del el hombre que en su cara tenía una máscara de hockey que con un gran machete asesinaba a unos pobres chicos que se había perdió en un bosque muy parecido a este

De repente se escuchó un ruido en los arbusto Akane sintió tanto miedo que salto sobre los brazos de su prometido, la pobre chica no paraba de temblar

-Tranquila Akane yo no dejare que nada te pase, además esas películas son de mentiras todo lo que sale allí es ficción

De repente de la nada salió de los arbusto un extraño figura ranma estaba apuntó de lanzarle una patada pero se detuvo al ver que se trataba de p - chan

El pobre cerdo sintió tantos celos al ver que Ranma llevaban entre sus brazos a su amada Akane que se lanzó sobre el chico de la trenza y lo empezó atacarlo en la cara, el chico el hijo de Genma soltó a su prometida y con sus manos cogió a p-chan

-Maldito cerdo tenías que aparecer para fastidiar todo- lanzó muy fuertemente al cerdo sobre el piso del bosque, el pobre animal pego un terrible chillido

Akane sacó de su espaldas un gran mazo, el cual estrello en la cabeza del chico de la trenza- insensible cómo pudiste lastimar al pobrecito de p-chan- la hija menor de Soun recogió al pobre cerdo del piso le dio un abrazo, lo apretó muy fuerte sobre su pecho

El chico de la trenza sintió muchos celos, estaba a punto de marcharse de ese lugar

-Espera ranma no te vayas no dejes sola aquí

-No estás sóla tienes a p-chan él te podrá cuidar de las terribles criaturas que habitan en estos bosque, además ningún monstruo se comería a una chica tan fea como tu, si yo fuera p-chan tendría mucho miedo porque a los lobos les gusta comer como postres pequeños cerditos negros- a lo lejos se escuchan los aullidos de los lobos y el pequeño cerdo no paraba de temblar

El aura de batalla de Akane se hizo visible, ella tan ira por las palabras insensibles que había dicho el chico de la trenza apretó muy fuertemente sus puños estaba apuntó de mandarlo a volar por los aires pero no lo hizo, por primer vez en su vida se calmó, dejó a un lado su orgullo- por favor Ranma quiero acompañarte a buscar un lugar donde podamos pasar la noche

Ranma se sorprendió mucho por la actitud que había tomado Akane- bueno vamos rápido porque dentro de muy poco tiempo va anochecer

Los dos chicos caminaron por varios minutos hasta que llegaron a una vieja casona la cual estaba abandonada

Continuará

Bueno como saben Ranma y Akane siempre se tratan de una manera muy especial, bueno en el próximo capítulo las cosas van a cambiar

**Jrosass gracias amiga jessi por todo tu apoyo esta historia la hice para ti ya que gracias a tu apoyo es que yo la decidí continuar, espero que estés muy bien yo sé que estos últimos días han sido muy pesados para ti has tenido mucho trabajos para realizar y no has tenido ni un minuto libre, solo quiero que sepas que yo te deseo lo mejor, y te envió muchos ánimos para que puedas seguir a delante este chico te envía un gran beso y un gran abraso**

** gracias por tus comentarios en mis en este fic y en mi ono shot, descuida Ranma y Akane no pueden terminar separados es que ellos son muy orgullosos, pero algo va a pasar que va hacer que ellos se den de cuenta** **que se aman**

Gracias por el tiempo que se toman en leer este fic muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios y a los demás que leen este fic y por alguna razón no los dejan les agradezco también

hikarus


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

Un amor verdadero

Capítulo 3

**Momentos de miedo**

Ranma al ver esa casa sintió mucha curiosidad, a lo mejor en esa vieja casa habría alguien que les pudiera dar alojamiento por una noche ya que ese lugar era lúgubre, no era un buen sitio como para pasar la noche, el ambiente que allí se respiraba era muy pesado y hacía un frío que llegaba hasta los huesos

-Ranma será mejor que no entremos en esa vieja casa acuérdate de las palabras que aquel anciano misterioso

-Tu sí que eres bien ingenua esos son puros cuentos para asustar a los niños y a personas como tu

Baka has lo que quieras yo me pienso quedar aquí, me tiene sin cuidado lo que pase contigo por mi te puedes ir bien lejos, la última persona con la que yo quisiera estar es contigo, todavía sigo muy dolida contigo aún no se me ha olvidado lo que tu hiciste con Ukyo

-Maldición akane tu sí que eres bien tonta ella y yo no tenemos nada, además no tengo porque darte explicaciones ni porque tu fueras ni nov...

-Tú que, no te entendí, me lo puedes repetir

-Olvídalo déjalo así, espero que los lobos no se indigesten cuando te estén comiendo, por lo menos con p- chan van a ser un muy buen postre- trataba de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero nunca dejaría akane sola ya que muy en el fondo la amaba con todo su corazón- bueno akane me voy adiós akane cuídate

A lo lejos se escuchaba los aullidos de los lobos, haciendo que akane sintiera. Mucho miedo- espérame ranma no te vayas no me dejes aquí sola- la hija menor de Soun sin darse de cuenta tomó la mano del chico de la trenza, los dos se dirigieron hasta la puerta de esa vieja casa, el hijo de Genma toco a la puerta, para su sorpresa se abrió sola

-Vamos ranma esto me gusta, me hace recordar mucho a una película de terror que vi hace algún tiempo

-Tu si eres muy ingenua esa películas son solo ficción y no te pienso dejarte ir sola a demás ningún fantasma se metería con una chica tan violenta como tú, ya que el pobre se asustaría mucho al ver lo violenta que tú eres

Akane sacó de su espalda su mazo y le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza a ranma,- baka tú no cambias

Ranma y akane entraron sin darse cuenta a esa extraña casa, la cual estaba cubierta por muchas telarañas y mucho polvo, era evidente que en mucho tiempo nadie había vivido allí ,la puerta se cerró de repente haciendo que los dos chicos se quedará en cerrados, por más que el chico de la trenza trató de abrir la puerta no puedo

-Si ves Ranma yo te dije que no era muy buena idea que nos quedaríamos en este lugar

-Ya no reclames más, ayúdame a buscar la forma de iluminar este lugar ya que dentro de poco va a anochecer y no podremos ver nada

Ranma y akane buscaron por todo esa casa vieja no era muy grande Pues sólo tenía un cocina un pequeño mesa parecida la de la casa de los Tendo, dos cuartos y un pequeño baño, después de mucho buscar Ranma encontró unas cuantas velas y unos cerrillos, ya estaba por oscurecer el chico de la trenza puso un par de velas en un candelabro que estaba encima de la mesa que servía de comedor,

Ranma estaba que se moría de hambre su estómago empezó a gruñir, ya que el chico de la trenza no pudo desayunar muy bien por estar peleando como siempre con su padre

-¿Tienes hambre ranma? yo te podría compartir contigo dar un poco de mi comida

-No akane gracias pero no tengo mucha hambre, ranma le tenía mucha desconfianza a la comida que había traído akane a lo. Mejor su prometida la había preparado y no quería intoxicarse en ese lugar

-Bueno tú te lo pierdes, toma mi pequeño p- chan- akane poco a fue dándole un poco de comida al pobre cerdo, el pequeño animal se hacía todo lo posible por no probar esa comida pero la hija menor de Soun como pudo se la introdujo en la boca, ranma se sorprendió mucho al ver que p-chan aún seguía consciente

-no me digas que por fin aprendiste a cocinar

-Baka yo no prepare esta comida la hizo kasumi antes de que saliéramos de nuestro casa -akane seguía dándole comida en la boca a p-chan, que mi querido te quiero mucho tu si aprecias lo que hago por ti no como otros

Ranma estaba muy celos al ver la forma tan cariñoso como trataba akane a p-chan -deja a ese cerdo en paz, no sé que le vez de lindo a ese animal, si por mi fuera lo hubiera dejado a fuera para que lobos se lo comieran

-¿Estas celoso del pobre p-chan?

-Yo celoso me nos de ti, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que sentir celos de una marimacho como tu

-Ya veo tienes toda la razón yo sé que tú la pasas muy bien al lado de shampoo o de Ukyo ¿por qué no dejaste sola? ¿, Porque?, No te quedaste con tu linda Ukyo

-No seas tonta tu sabes que con la única chica que con la que yo quiero estar es conti….

-¿Con quien?, Ranma dímelo no me dejes así con esta duda

-Olvídalo ya me voy a ir a dormir, hasta mañana Akane

-No seas aguafiestas quédate aquí no me dejes sola

-Acaso tienes mucho miedo

Akane no quería estar sola ese sitio le producía mucho miedo, pero no le podía decir a Ranma ya que el chico se burlaría de ella- no tengo miedo solo es que me aburro sin hacer nada, que te parece si jugamos a decir la verdad

-Esos juegos no me gusta solo las chicas lo juegan- Ranma no se sentía muy cómodo con la propuesta de akane

-Sip, pero tú en parte eres una chica, Akane se burlaba de Ranma

-Un momento yo no soy una chica, soy todo un hombre a demás no es culpa mía que me convierta en mujer es culpa de es maldito viejo que me llevo a rentrenar a los pozos encantados de yusenkyo

-Perdóname Ranma no era mi intención ofenderte, por favor quédate y juega un rato conmigo si por favor, favor no seas malo- akane sonrió ella sabía cómo hacer para que Ranma dijera que si

Ranma suspiro profundamente, no le podía resistir a la linda sonrisa de Akane esa sonrisa era la culpable de que él se hubiera enamorado de la hija menor de Soun- tu sabes convencerme. Bueno dime de que se trata el juego

-Bueno yo voy a girar este palillo y la a quien apunte le lado rojo tendrá que decir la verdad

Akane puso a girar el palillo chino con tan mal. Suerte que le la parte roja quedo apuntado así ella

Ranma estaba muy nervioso, pues no sabía que le iba a preguntar su cabeza en ese momento estaba

-Ranma que te pasa por que no me preguntas nada, acaso no quieres saber nada sobre mí, me puedes preguntar cualquier cosa yo te voy a responder con la verdad

"Piensa Ranma, piensa, pregúntale que si le gustó le beso que le en la obra de teatro, o eso, bueno entonces que de quien está enamorada, nah tampoco puedo decirle eso, ya sé que si algún día quisiera casarse conmigo, no Ranma porque no puedes otras que no sea eso

-¿Que color es el que más te gusta?- Como siempre el chico de la trenza salía como una bobada

sólo quieres saber eso- Akane estaba algo desilusionada, pero sabía que Ranma no era capaz de dar el primer pasó- bueno mi color favorito es el azul, espero que tú seas sincero cuando yo te haga mi pregunta

Akane volvió a girar el palillo chino pero esta vez la parte roja a punta a Ranma

¿Ranma que sientes por mí? Akane se sonrojo al haberle hecho esa pregunta al chico de la trenza, hace mucho tiempo que quería que su prometido le dijera que si su relación iba más allá de la amistad

El corazón del chico de la trenza se acelerando a haciendo que sus latidos se escucharan, estaba tan nervioso que no le salían palabras

-yo, yo, yo

-¿Tú qué? -akane miro fija mente a los ojos de Ranma, el chico de la trenza estaba hechizado con esos ojos tan lindos de su prometida muy lentamente sus labios se fueron acercando ya faltaba muy poco para que se besaran en ese momento p-chan salto sobre el rostro de ranma, atándolo con mucha demencia dejándole las marcas de sus patas

-Déjame en paz, maldito animal, Ranma lazo contra la mesa a p-chan

-Baka cómo te atreves a lastimar a pobrecito de p-chan, tu tres un insensible, akane alzo al cerdo y lo puso sobre su pecho

-Me voy a dormir te dejo para que puedas a acariciar ese animal, cuídalo muy bien no se vaya a perder ya el es muy despistado

-No me dejes sola aquí, espérame

Ranma tomo el candelabro y subió hasta el segundo piso donde se encontraba las habitaciones, detrás de él iba akane, para su mala fortuna una de las puertas se encontraba con llave, así que los tendrían que dormir en el mismo cuarto

En la otra habitación había una gran cama vieja después de sacarle el polvo akane se acostó en ella, la hija menor de Soun estaba muy cansada ya que habían caminado mucho tiempo, el chico de la trenza se acostó en el piso ya que aún recordaba la última vez en que él y Akane habían compartido el mismo cuarto esa noche el pobre chico no la había pasado muy bien, la peliazul sintió mucha lastima al ver a Ranma allí tirado en ese suelo frio y sin ninguna cobija que le diera algo de calor

-Ranma si tú quieres te puedes acostar, conmigo, yo sé que no va a pasar nada entre los dos porque tu solo me ves como una amiga

-No Akane yo prefiero dormir aquí en el piso, no quiero que tú te sientas incomoda

Bueno Ranma haya tu- akane se levantó de la cama le paso una almohada y una de sus cobijas, arrapo muy bien a Ranma y se volvió a costar

Ya habían pasado varias horas el reloj que estaba afuera dio las doces en ese momento las cosas empezaron a cambiar las puertas se empezaron abrir, se escuchaban pasos, las cosas se empezaron a caer al suelo, un ente apareció delante de ellos se trataba de una pequeña niña la cual tenía la cara cubierta por su pelo, estaba vestida por una bata blanca

Akane y Ranma se levantaron, la hija menor de Soun estaba detrás del chico de la trenza, la ´pobre peliazul no paraba de temblar

-Por favor Ranma vamos de acá, si vez yo te dije que no entráramos en esta casa, pero tu no me hiciste caso

-No te preocupes Akane no tienes nada que temer yo no le tengo miedo a los fantasmas

Poco a poco ese espectro se acercaba a donde estaba Ranma, se detuvo unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar a donde se encontraba el chico de la trenza

Quien eres, que quieres de nosotros-le dijo Ranma aquel fantasma

Con una voz de ultratumba le respondió solo quiero que ustedes mueran, esta casa esta maldita y los que entran aquí nunca salen

-Un tonto fantasma no me va a matar yo que he peleado mil batallas y todas las e ganado, ese momento Ranma cogió a p-chan y lo lanzo enfrente de ese ente, ese espíritu lo lanzo a fuera de la casa

-Tonto ¿que le hiciste a mi p-chan?- le dijo akane a ranma la chica tenía mucha rabia estaba a punto de darle un cariñito con su mazo

-Nada boba solo, ese cerdo solo iba hacer un estorbo

-Ya es hora de morir el ente se acercó al chico de la trenza, Ranma la empezó a tacar con el truco de las castañas calientes pero sus golpes no le hacían nada era como si estuviera atanco al aire

Ese espíritu se acercó y con sus manos arranco el alma de Ranma- tonto humano no son nada, el cuerpo sin alma de ranma cayó al suelo

Por qué no, Ramaaaa,- akane cayó al suelo y empezó a llorar

No te preocupes niñita tu pronto le vas hacer compañía

Continuara

Me disculpo porque tenía este fic muy descuidado es que no tenía muchas ideas, pero bueno voy a continuarlo hasta que lo termine

Como verán quise darle un giro a la relación de ranma y akane así que decidí hacerlo un poco más rematico, no soy muy bueno realizando fics de terror pero hace algunos meses leí un fic que me gustó mucho se llama la guadaña de la muerte, es muy bueno se lo recomiendo

¿Que pasar, con ranma? Quien ese espectro bueno esta historia al fin se pone bueno ya que van a pasar muchas cosas Akane tendrá que tomar muchas decisiones con tal de salvar a su amor

** gracias por tu comentario si es una historia muy diferente, ya quería escribir algo que no se pareciera a lo que había escrito antes, gracias por tu apoyo**

**Jrosass hola mi querida amiga espero que te encuentres mejor de tu gripe, gracias por estar siempre conmigo apoyándome en este y en todos mis fics, gracias por hacerme sonreír, el anciano no sé quién era, bueno como ya leíste en este capítulo ranma y akane se trataron mucho mejor hasta estuvieron a punto de besarse, pero fueron interrumpidos por p-chan, como te dije antes este fic es para ti, espero que te guste mi dulce princesa, este chico te quiere mil, espero que tengas un lindo día y que las malvadas de tus profes no te hayan dejado muchas tareas, cuídate mucho mi princesa**

Gracias por el tiempo que se toman en leer este fic muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios y a los demás que leen este fic y por alguna razón no los dejan les agradezco también

hikarus


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

Un amor verdadero

Capítulo 4

**Por tu amor**

Akane se acercó donde yacía el cuerpo de ranma sin vida lo tomó entre su brazos, no se quería separa de él, su miedo se había convertido en una gran preocupación en ese momento sólo le importaba estar al lado de- te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible para recuperar tu espíritu por te, te amo ranma y no importaría morir si con ello tu y yo estuviéramos por juntos para siempre

-Niñita tonta así que no tienes miedo a morir te importante más ese mucho insolente el cual no te trata bien

-Yo se ranma me ama porque cuando estoy en peligro muestra sus verdaderos sentimientos, no me importante que sea así conmigo por es su forma de amarme es una amor extraño pero así es nuestro

-Tonta el amor no existe es una mentira, es un sentimiento vano y perecedero el cual es muy frágil, si ese chico te amara de verdad ya se hubiera decidió por ti, pero no lo ha hecho el prefiero estar con shampoo y Ukyo en vez de estar contigo, dime si es mentira lo que te estoy diciendo akane

Las palabras de aquel espíritu maligno estaba afectando la confianza que tenía akane ya que algunas de esas cosas parecían que fueran ciertas, como era posible que aquel espíritu supiera todo eso y que ella se llamaba akane

-Si Ranma es así pero no ha sido capaz de decidir por una de sus tantas prometidas es porque él no quiere que ningún salga lastimada, pero dime como sabes que me llamó akane y como sabes todo lo que me dijiste

-Ranma no tiene nada de nobleza a pesar de que él se muestre fuerte por dentro es un cobarde, yo soy kasuramy y puedo ver tus recuerdo y todos tu pensamientos, yo de ti no lucharía por ese chico impertinente el cual no te ama, de lo contrario no se hubiera burlado de ti ni de lo que sientas por él, se hubiera besado con su Amiga Ukyo- aquel espíritu maligno quería que akane se sintiera muy infeliz ya que disfrutaba con el sufrimiento de las personas

-Si en verdad ves dentro de mis recuerdos sabrás muy bien que ranma batallo hasta el último momento por volver a la normalidad cuando estuvimos esa terrible pelea en el monte fénix esa vez yo arriesgue mi vida por él y lo haría mil veces si fuera necesario por yo confiaba ciegamente en Ranma, ahora me toca a mi, yo haré hasta lo imposible para recuperar el alma de mi Ranma

-Tonta yo te estaba dando la oportunidad de salir de esta casa con vida

-Una vida sin Ranma para sería una vida vacía y sin esperas yo lo amo y siempre lo amaré

-Si esa tu decisión, en entonces te enviaré a lo más profundos de los infiernos, lejos de tu amado Ranma un lugar llegó de dolor y sufrimiento en el cual tu alma nunca tendrá descanso

-Así estemos muy lejos Ranma y yo al final siempre estaremos juntos, yo sé que nuestras almas se encontrar algún día- akane lentamente fue acercando sus labios a los su prometido dándole un gran beso" te amo y siempre te amaré mi baka", entrelazo sus manos a las manos del chico de la trenza y cerró sus ojos

Kasuramy al ver lo que estaba haciendo akane se llenó de mucha ira y resentimiento ya que ella detestaba mucho las muestra de amor y de afecto- lanzo su mano hacia el pecho de akane pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, no la pudo tocar ya que había una barrera que se lo impedía, del cuerpo de la hija menor de Soun salió una gran aura luminosa la cual lleno de mucha luz aquella habitación

-¡Maldición! no puede ser como, es posible que esta tonta chica me haga esto, noooo- gritaba kasuramy mientras poco a poco se desvanecía

-Hija ya puedes abrir los ojos- esa voz se le hacía muy conocida la había escuchado antes, muy lentamente se llenó de confianza y abrió sus ojos, el habiente ya no estaba tan pesado ni tenía esa energía tan negativa, se sorprendió mucho al ver que ya no estaba allí ese terrible espíritu y también al ver el anciano que les advirtió que no entraran a esta casa, estaba allí junto a ella

-A pesar de mis advertencias tú y tu este chico entraron a esta casa encantada, pero por lo que veo el amor que tienes por ese chico es muy grande y puro si no fuera así ya no estarías en el más profundo lugar el limbo y tu espíritu nunca descansaría en paz

-Si yo lo amo mucho pero eso tonto nunca se a dado de cuenta, pero ¿qué hace usted aquí? y ¿quién usted?

-Son muchas preguntas, y con el tiempo sabrás las respuestas, lo que más importa en este momento es recuperar el alma de tu novio

- Si Tiene la ranzón, pero Ranma y yo no somos novios, somos prometidos pero nuestro compromiso fue hecho por nuestros padres antes que nosotros naciéramos, quien era Kasuramy

-Ella es el espíritu de la desolación y de la desesperanza, kasuramy se alimenta de los miedos y del desamor a ella le gusta hacer sufrir a las personas

-Ya veo, donde se encuentra el alma de Ranma

-El espíritu de tu prometido debe estar en el inframundo

Akane al oír que ranma se encontraba en el mundo de los muertos se preocupó y se llenó de una gran tristeza ya que sabía que nunca más lo volvería a ver con vida, sus ojos se empezaron a aguar al poco tiempo salieron de ellos muchas lagrimas

El anciano al ver así akane sintió mucha tristeza- ¿te llamas akane? ¿No es cierto?

-Si ese es mi nombre

-Todavía tenemos una pequeña oportunidad para recuperar el alma de tu prometido, pero no va hacer nada fácil hay que en el inframundo es un sitio con muchos peligros debes estar dispuesta a todo hasta

-Lo comprendo lo que más quiero en este momento es estar al lado de ranma, no me importaría nada

-Bueno siendo así cierra tus ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga

Akane hizo todo lo que aquel anciano le dijo de la nada se abrió un gran agujero, era un portal así el inframundo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en el inframundo Ranma había despertado aún conservaba su cuerpo, se sorprendió mucho al ver en el sitio en donde estaba, era un lugar muy lúgubre donde la luz del sol no podía llegar, aparecía un desierto estéril sin vida lleno de muchas rocas

-Akaneeeeee, Akaneeeee- por más que Ranma la llama con mucha desesperación y al ver que no obtenía ninguna respuesta, con el pasar de los minutos se empezó a preocupar

-tonto por más que trates de llamar a esa chica ella nunca te va a responder, ya que ella no se encuentra aquí, prefiero dejarte sólo

-El chico de la trenza miró a todos lados pero no vio a nadie, ¿quién eres? Muestra, no te escondas

De pronto apareció de la nada la figura espectral de kasuramy, -esa chica a la cual tu llamas akane prefiero dejarte sólo

-¡Eso es mentira¡ ella no es así yo se que asi, apesar de todo ella siempre va estar conmigo en los momentos más difíciles y a llegado incluso arriesga su vida por mi

Si es cierto, pero ya se canso de ti y de tantos desplantes, tu le has roto su corazón muchas veces y ese dolor se convirtió en una gran decepción además ningún chica se enamoraria de un fenómeno como, el cual se convierte en una joven pelirroja, siempre la tartas impertinencia y con mucha arrogancia

-Cállate no sigas- las palabras de kasuramy le causaron un gran dolor en su corazón, ya que no que no lo podía negar, su confianza se fue desvaneciendo, ya no tenía fuerzas para estar de pie muy lentamente cayó de rodillas

-Tranquilo tu dolor no va durar mucho ya que con el pasar de los minutos vas a perder todos los recuerdo, mira allí en la cimas esta la entra a yomusotuna vez caijas allí no podrás salir nunca más

-Nunca podrás lograr que yo pueda olvidar lo que siento por akane mi entras mi espíritu no caiga allí yo la buscare cuésteme lo que me cueste

-Tonto no podrás evitar tu destino nada es para siempre y mucho menos los recuerdos que tú tienes por esa chica, a la cual tu no le importas nada, el tiempo me dará la razón

Así como apareció se desvanecido kasuramy, Ranma por más que quiera moverse no podía por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy atraído por el camino que conducía hacia la entrada a yomosut

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ya puedes abrir tus ojos- dijo aquel extraño anciano

Akane se sorprendió mucho por lo que estaba viendo

-Hasta aquí te puedo acompañar, no te preocupes yo sé que tú vas a encontrar a tu prometido no va hacer nada fácil ya que es un camino lleno de pruebas, solo déjate llevar por tu corazón él te llevara a donde está el chico al cual amas tú, te deseo mucha suerte- antes de que akane le pudiera agradecer aquel anciano desapareció

Continuara

Hola amigos disculpen la demora es que últimamente e estado un poco ocupado y no había tenido tiempo de actualizar ninguno de mis fics a demás este fic me cuesta un poco para escribirlo pero bueno hay vamos

En el próximo capítulo comenzará la aventura de akane por el inframundo en búsqueda de su amado Ranma, ¿que pasara con el chico de la trenza? se sumirá en su tristeza o por el contrario buscara la forma de reunirse con akane

**Rosi ramiez si este es un fic con algo de situaciones sobrenaturales, gracias por tus comentarios ya que para mí son muy importantes y aprecio mucho el tiempo que le dedicas al leer este loco fic**

**Jrosass hola mi querida amiga jessi gracias por tu apoyo porque tú me apoyaste desde el principio con esta loca historia es que yo decidí continuarla hasta el final, de todo corazón aprecio mucho lo que haces por mi**

**Bueno respecto a tu comentario pues como leíste akane beso a ranma y por el amor que siente hacia el chico de la trenza fue que kasuramy no le pudo arrebatar su alma, espero que este cap te haya gustado ya que esta historia es dedicada para ti, espero que te encuentres muy bien libre del estrés de tus exámenes, ahora esperar los resultados yo sé que te va a ir muy bien tengo mucha fe y confianza en ti, eso es lo que hacemos los amigos siempre apoyarnos y darnos muchos ánimos, tu eres una gran amiga la cual yo quiero mil, espero que mañana tengas un lindo día a hora tú tienes que actualizar tus fics, cuídate mucho mi princesa**

Gracias por el tiempo que se toman en leer este fic muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios y a los demás que leen este fic y por alguna razón no los dejan les agradezco también

hikarus


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

**Un amor verdadero**

Capítulo 5

**Luz y oscuridad**

Akane cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por los latidos de su corazón, es extraño pero cierto que un órgano que para muchos es solo una bomba que impulsa la sangre por todo el cuerpo, sea sinónimo del amor, pero es allí donde la hija menor de Soun guarda todo lo que siente por Ranma, ese chico imprudente, insolente y soberbio que muchas veces sacaba lo peor de ella, así lo amaba y por nada del mundo iba a permitir que su alma se perdiera para siempre, después de mucho caminar su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido era como si se quisiera a salir de su pecho, muy lentamente abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió mucho al ver una gran puerta la cual estaba vigilada por un enorme can de tres cabezas el cual el resguardaba ese sitio de los intrusos

Akane apretó con mucha fuerza sus puños y se dirigió así esa enorme criatura, el enorme animal empezó a ladrar con mucha ira, estaba por atacar la hija menor de Soun, la chica con mucha agilidad esquivo todos los ataques de ese can

¡ABAJO¡- grito akane ese animal se quedó muy quieto, con sus cabezas mirando hacia el suelo el pobre can no paraba de temblar

-Tu ladrido no es nada comparado con los insultos de Ranma, yo los he tenido que soportar durante estos dos años, nada ni nadie me va a impedir que yo rescate a mi prometido

De la nada apareció un extraño ser de una apariencia desagradable, era el encargado de cuidar a Cerberos así se llama ese temible can de tres cabezas, el guardián de la puerta del inframundo

- No puedo creer que una chica haya como tu haya podido vencer a Cerberos, muchos espíritus han tratado de escapar pero él siempre los ha detenido, pero tú no estás muerta ¿qué vienes hacer aquí?, este no es un lugar para los vivos, solo a los espíritus les es permitido la entrada a este lugar

-No me importa lo que tenga que hacer estaría dispuesta a dar mi vida por salvar a mi prometido- un aura dorada y muy brillante se apodero de Akane, aquella luz era el sentimiento de amor que tenía por Ranma

-Aléjate de mí, no se me acerque, no es posible que de tu interior salga esa aura, nooo…- aquel ser se lanzó atacar akane pero aquella luz la protegió de los ataques de Yamiel

-Tonta no quiere volver a ver a su prometido

-Si es lo que más deseo y anelo con todo mi corazón, por ello biene buscarlo y estaría dispuesta a corre mil riesgo por estar a su lado

-Entonces qué caso tiene luchar, deja que te quite la vida de lo contrario nunca, pero nunca podrás volver a verlo, si no me crees intenta pasar por esta puerta

Akane trató de entrar pero no podía hacer una fuerza estraña se lo impedía, trató que de entrar corriendo pero su lanzado con mucha fuerza hacia fuera

-Tonta se puede pasar toda la vida intentando infructuosamente entra pero el resultado sera siempre el mismo

Akane en ese momento estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de volver a ver a Ranma su confianza poco a poco se estaba desvaneciendo al igual que el aura que rodeaba su cuerpo

-Ya veo que al fin entendió, prometo que no te va a doler sólo y cuando despiertes estarás al lado de el chico que tu estas buscando

" Ranma al fin yo y tu vamos a estar juntos para siempre ya nadie nos separar sólo seremos tu y yo"

-¡Alto!, no lo hagas- una voz le dicia que no era correcto, en ese instante una pequeña luz se abrió entre esas negras nubes de ella desendio un ser de luz, Akane sorprendió mucho al ver que aquel ser tenía alas en su espalda y que tenía la misma apariencia de su prometo, acaso ya era muy tarde y Ranma se había convertido en un Ángel

-¿Ranma eres tú?

-Yo no soy tu prometido, sólo tome prestado la forma de la personas que más amas en el mundo, mi nombre jes-liz

-Que haces aquí vete, y no te metas en lo que no te importa- dijo aquel de espíritu malvado, el cual estaba muy molesto por la intervención de jes-liz

-No te dejes engañar, tu muerte no es la solución para tu dilema, con ello sólo conseguiras alejarte más del chico que estás buscando, porque tu espíritu estaría condenado a bajar sin descanso y tu castigo sería nunca poder encontrar al chico que quieres

-No te dejes engañar, tu misma viste que no puedes pasar a través de esta puerta

-¿Confías en mí?- le dijo Jes-liz mirando a la hija menor de soun a los ojos

Akane sentí una infinita paz, esos ojos azules le recordaban mucho a los de Ranma, eran de un azul profundo como el color del cielo- pero dime ¿por qué? me estas ayudando

-Me conmovió mucho él amor puro y sincero que sientes por el chico que tu llamas Ranma, desde lo más alto de cielo siempre los observó, apesar de que siempre se la pasan discutiendo y tu le demuestres tu cariño a punta de golpes, es un amor de verdad ya que el como tu en los momentos decisivos siempre están dispuesto a arriesgarse, el uno por el otro sin importarles su bienestar, la muestra de ello es que tu y tu amor pudieron vencer el mal en aquella vieja casa

-Ya vasta de tantas palabras ,el alma de esa chica es y le pertenece al señor del inframundo- el malvado espíritu se lanzó para atacar akane, pero antes que el ataque de yamiel pudiera lastimar a la hija mejor de soun jes-liz se interpuso poniendo su cuerpo como escudo

-No voy a dejar que lastmes a esta chica

Yamiel de la nada sacó su tridente y jes-liz su espada, era una pelea muy intensas, una lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad, cada vez que el tristente y la espada se chocaban salian muchos rayos los cuáles iluminaba por un instante aquel lugar sin vida

Después de unos minutos la espada de Jes-liz atravesó el corazón de Yamiel, aquel espíritu malvado poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo

Akane se preocupó mucho por Jes-liz- estas herido y todo es por mi culpa, no tenías que haber me defendido baka, tu nunca vas a cambiar Ranma y se defenderme sola- en ese instante recordó que aquel ser no era el chico de la trenza- discúlpame deje llevar por tu apariencia y se olvidó que tú no eres Ranma

-Esto confirma que lo que te había dicho es verdad- tomo esto te será de mucha ayuda y te permitirá pasar por la puerta del inframundo

Akane miro aquel extraño objeto que le había dado Jes-liz de pronto se convirtió en un hermoso collar-¿tu no vienes conmigo?

-Lamentablemente no, no me es permitido entrar en el inframundo, pero yo siempre estere contigo, ten mucho cuidado y no te dejes engañar, habrá muchos malos espíritus los cuales harán todo lo posible para impedir que tú y tu prometido se reúnan ellos detestan el amor, esa es tu mayor arma, sigue a tu corazón, el cual por una extraña razón está conectado al corazón de Ranma

-Hasta luego y muchas gracias por no haber permitido que cayera en los engaños de Yamiel

-Mucha suerte y espero que seas feliz con ese chico engreído al cual tu llamas Ranma, pero el cual te ama con todo su ser- Jes-liz abrió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo para perderse poco a poco en ese inmenso y oscuro cielo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto Ranma se encontraba muy perdido en lo más profundo del inframundo en el valle de yomusut, por más que caminaba y caminaba siempre terminaba llegando al mismo lugar, ya se encontraba muy cansado tal vez Kasuramy tendría la razón. akane y el nunca más estarían juntos

Sin darse cuenta Ranma cayó en el pantano de la desesperación y la desesperanza, por más que Ranma trataba de salir no podía hacerlo ya que se hundía cada vez más en su dolor

Quien iba a pensar que el hijo de Genma Saotome se iba terminar así todo derrotado, tu que tanto te vanagloriaba de tus victorias frente a Safron y a Herb de lo buen artista marcial que eres y con todo ello nunca pudiste decirle a esa tonta chica a la cual tu llamas Akane lo que sentías por ella y ya nunca lo vas a poder hacer

Cállate kasuramy yo no sé quién será Genma saotome no lo conozco, Akane no sé por qué ese nombre se me hace muy conocido, cada vez que escucho ese nombre mi corazón se llena de dolor- Ranma estaba perdiendo todos sus recuerdos

No te preocupes dentro de algún tiempo no vas a sentir nunca más ese dolor por que tu estarás condena a estar en este sitio para toda la eternidad

Continuara

Bueno este fic saca de mi muchas ideas locas y por ello es un poco más fácil escribirlo ya que puedo jugar un poco más con mi imaginación

Que pasara en el próximo capítulo ranma se terminara por hundirse en el pantano de la depuración que a venturas le espera akane bueno lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo

**Leandro- sensei gracias por tus palabras y por tu comentario, me hace muy feliz ya que tú eres uno de los autores que más admiro en fan ficción me deleito mucho leyendo tus historias, espero algún día escribir tan bien como tú, si el tiempo a veces no alcanza y las ideas son muy escasa**

**Jrossas holis mi querida y apreciada amiga jessi espero que te haya gustado este capítulo este fic lo escribo gracias a ti y a tu apoyo, sip este chico es un lokito, mi sangre no es roja sino del color del café jajaja eso te pasa cuando tomas mucho café, espero que te encuentres muy bien y que te hayas recuperado de lo que me dijiste anoche, siempre te muy presente y nunca me olvido de ti, no te preocupes yo se que todavía me queda por actualizar el fic de korra tenme un pokito de paciencia ya que no soy muy experto en es cartoon y me cuesta un pokito más escribir cada capítulo, cuídate mucho, muxo, te quiero mil espero que mañana sea un lindo dia para ti y que tus profes no te dejen tantas tareas y que el señor solo salga un pokito para calentar los días fríos de tu ciudad**

Gracias por el tiempo que se toman en leer este fic muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios y a los demás que leen este fic y por alguna razón no los dejan les agradezco también

hikarus


End file.
